What happened to the ninja world?
by NatsuStar
Summary: Natsumi is a renowned shinobi within the elemental nations having been dubbed as the "black dragon" for her ruthless, efficient work within the blackness of the shadows. However when Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha comes with her in a mission for a supposed scroll, she is thrown from her world into a certain demons, where nothing is known...(full summary to be in story!)
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hey everyone! I made a crossover, yeah...hush it has my oc. So sorry if you wanted one of the original characters go to kuroshitsuji. Oh, and to let you all know...I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THESE ANIMES! Although I wish I did.**

**summary:****Natsumi is a renowned shinobi within the elemental nations having been dubbed as the "black dragon" for her ruthless, efficient work within the blackness of the shadows. However when Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha comes with her in a mission for a supposed scroll, she is thrown from her world into a certain demons, where nothing is known, she must find a way to get back home. But will a certain demon stop her with the intention of having her soul, or for something else entirely?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Natsumi POV<strong>

"Would you just shut up Naruto!" I shouted, glaring at the blonde angrily.

"B-but I wanna go on your new mission!" He protested. I sighed, note to self: NEVER TELL NARUTO I'M GOING ON A SOLO MISSION. PERIOD.

A tick mark appeared above my head,"Naruto...Do you understand the meaning of SOLO MISSION? I can't bring you, I have to go ALONE." I stated.

"But-" Naruto started.

"NO." I hissed, then I turned on my heel and walked toward my house. _'You wouldn't like it anyway Naruto. I have to eliminate Sound and **anyone** inside. That includes Sasuke.'_ I thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In Kuroshitsuji<strong>

Finni walked around the garden, trying to hide from Sebastian, he _really_ hoped the master wasn't angry with him for breaking _another_ one of his canes.

"Finnian." Sebastian appeared what seemed to be out of thin air. His closed eye smile on his face. Finni paled, a deadly aura surrounded the no doubt fuming butler.

"M-mister Sebastian!" The blonde gardener squeaked,"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to! Honest!" Sebastian sighed.

"This is the second time you have broken the Young Master's cane Finnian." The raven haired butler stated evenly. The deadly aura was still around him, but it wasn't nearly as great as it had been moments earlier. Sebastian then whacked Finni over the head,"Do not do so again, or I will not be leniant with you, Finnian." Said boy nodded furociously.

"I promise mister Sebastian!" He declared.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back wit<strong>**h**** Natsumi**

I raced quickly through the trees toward Sound's borders, my eyes constantly shifting around cautiously. I spotted red clouds...RED CLOUDS! I ducked quickly into a small alcove in between the trees and scrutinized the member carefully. '_Hm...what are you doing out here...Itachi, Uchiha.'_ I mused.

"Come out, I know your there kunoichi." Itachi stated, his eyes staring at where I was hidden. I bit my lip in thought, then stepped out. My mask upon my face.

"Aa, and to what honor do I have to see the famed 'Black Dragon' hm?" The sharingan user inquired.

"I am not here to see you, Uchiha. I simply ran into you on the way to my destination." I stated in monotone, my dark crimson eyes void of any give away. Itachi smirked.

"So it seems...Natsumi, Hirouto." My eyes widened a fraction, "I'm no fool, I would recognize those eyes anywhere. Filled with such anger and hatred...more than my otouto could ever possess in his."

"Cut the act. I know the truth Uchiha." I snarled at him, eerily calm in front of the older Uchiha. He frowned.

"How?" Itachi questioned, his sharingan boring into my head. I smirked beneath the dark mask I wore.

"Danzou doesn't keep those files hidden very well." I replied evenly,"Now if you'll excuse me. I need to get to Sound." I leapt up into the nearest tree and continued towards the borders. My brow twitched,"Why are you following me, Uchiha?"

Itachi stared ahead,"I am coming with you it seems. I was told if need be to team up with a formidable shinobi since Kisame is on a different mission." He answered. I nodded to him.

"So it seems...Itachi-san."

* * *

><p><strong>And there ya go! Hope you like it! :D<strong>

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, on any of my stories! I'm just glad I'm receiving good reviews on them, even if it is just one for some stories. Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 2:misgivings and old memories<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsumi POV<strong>_

I sat next to the fire, my cloak wrapped around my form lightly. Itachi sat across from me, staring blankly into the flames. _'To think...that his little brother sees him as a cold blooded killer, a murderer...he couldn't be more wrong.'_ I thought to myself, remembering a past I never would have recovered three years ago had Itachi not been the one to come to Konoha and retrieve the Kyuubi...and also _me_.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span> _

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Young Natsumi<strong>__ **POV**_

I struggled to stay conscious as the flames roared loader about me. I was terrified, utterly, completely terrified. I didn't want to die, but Okaa-san and Otou-san...they weren't here anymore, neither was nii-chan. I faintly heard a loud crash as a fog began settling across my senses. It was _so hard_ to stay awake, and it would be so much...

"Damn it...I didn't get-she's alive!" A deep voice breathed. I didn't recognize it, and grew more terrified as the owner of it lifted my tiny form up and away from the fire. I whimpered, the only thing I could do in such a weak state.

"...hurry up in there, you don't have any time to waste now..." I heard someone from outside intone.

"Stay awake." The other whispered gently. Then the world blurred into streaks of color as the person holding my form moved at a speed I wasn't capable of yet.

* * *

><p><span><em>flash<em>

* * *

><p>I awoke to find myself in a cave, a place I knew that I didn't know. Someone walked into the cave, a tray in their hands.<p>

"W-who're y-y-you?" I stuttered.

"Me? The one bringing you something of course." The man chuckled lightly. That voice! It's the guy that saved me!

"I...I meant...y-your name...w-what's your name?"I asked softly. He smiled lightly.

"My name, huh? It's Itachi Uchiha, here eat. You need something in your belly, then you can tell me your own name. And perhaps next time, give your own name first before you ask someone." Itachi teased. I gave him a shaky smile.

"I'll remember that...Itachi." I replied.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback end<span>_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Natsumi POV<span>_**

I shook my head, clamping my mouth shut to keep from laughing. It was so ironic, the person Sasuke _hates _is Itachi, the person who saved _my life_.

"What seems to be amusing you Hirouto-san?" Itachi inquired politely.

I hummed,"Oh nothing, just _old memories _Uchiha-san."I replied, chuckling slightly as his eyes widened minutely in shock.

"What do you remember?" He asked, feigning his composer. My lip twitched upward.

"You saved my life. Back then...who would've known that I would find out my own former teammate hated the fact you existed. I found the fact ironic. I also find it ironic that the criminal organization that every nation fears and hates raised me for six years." I laughed, not bothering to hold back in front of the elder Uchiha anymore. He gave a half smile in my direction.

"Indeed."He stated softly. I reigned in my laughter and turned towards him once more.

"I also wonder something," I started, watching as he rose a brow in question, I continued,"Why don't you just tell them...tell _him. _I know he would for-"

"_**No**_." Itachi's voice cut me off, hard as ice. My mouth opened and closed, flabbergasted. No? He was saying no? What the hell is-"I can not betray the orders given to me...No matter how much I want to..."Itachi murmured.

"Aa...but I CAN. And I won't just sit by while he-"

"DON'T! Don't stop him...my time is running low as it is anyway."Itachi's determination to let this happen astounded me. My mouth opened in a wide 'o'. There was nothing else to do...but watch as his sacrifice caught up with him.

"Fine...I don't like the fact your going through with this, but fine." I mumbled half heartedly.

"There is...something...You can do...I want you...to...when-if my fail safe fails to stop HIM...I want you to keep him from telling Sasuke the truth...Please..." Itachi plead.

"I...can do that...but I can't promise it will work..." I told him, he nodded in understanding. The night air eventually overwhelmed me, and I fell asleep.

"I will keep watch..."I heard him mutter, my tired mind somehow managed to morph the sentence into, "I'll protect you..." I had no time to contemplate the thought as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>An: DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed it! There's spoilers for NPAHP but eh, I've decided to stop that story, sorry. I think it's better if you can all learn more about Natsumi through my other stories. And yes, she will be used more. Along with Kira.-wiggled brows- So on a completely unrelated note, do you guys want Kira to end up with Itachi? Or someone else? -evil grin- press that little button below to tell me! And thx for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Okay! So I'm going to maybe send them over to Kuro this chap. Maybe.**

* * *

><p>I awoke to find everything I had unpacked the night before back in my pack and next to me. I looked to Itachi, raising a brow in question.<p>

"You looked like you still needed to rest." He said simply. I rolled my eyes and got up, retrieving my pack from the ground.

"Let's go." I mumbled, slipping my mask back over my face. I leaped into the trees, jumping at a speed that the yellow flash probably couldn't keep up with. We arrived in sound after ten minutes, but instead of seeing the village of the land, all I saw was rubble, as if there had been a fight here. I gaped. There was no possible way for this to have happened unless..._Akatsuki...Itachi is here for something_. I turned, seeing Itachi looking among the rubble,

"What's your mission, Itachi?" I asked, he tensed, and I noticed a scroll was now clutched in his hands.

"Natsumi...please...forgive me for what I'm about to do..." he murmured, just barely audible, he opened the scroll and took a small vial of blood from his cloak, _my blood_. My eyes widened, Itachi poured the blood onto the open scroll, then began performing handseals. As he began the first few, I heard a light buzz in my ears, my vision beginning to blur and distort, I don't know if he finished the sequence, as eventually the buzzing and distortion of my vision rendered my sight unhelpful. Black crept into the edges of my sight, closing in until I saw nothing but the strange blackness around me, my knees buckled, causing me to collapse and finally succumb to unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: hey there! yeah yeah, again the updates are really far in between each other, but whatever. I have a lot of accounts on different site that I tend to so yeah. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

_**Third person pov**_

Finni trimmed at the garden's bushes, trying to be as careful as possible. _Crack! _The blonde looked up towards the sound, then shouted in alarm, as there dangling off a branch of one of the trees he had just trimmed, was a girl.

"Honestly Finni, what did you do this time?" Sebastian muttered, sighing in exasperation.

"I didn't do anything mister Sebastian! But-but there's a girl hanging from a tree over there!" He shouted, pointing at the strange girl's dangling form. Sebastian blinked, his eyes widening with surprise.

"My my...it appears there is. Let's get her inside. It's bound to rain soon." He said. Finnian picked her up from the branch, holding her carefully as he followed the black-clad butler inside the manor and down the hallway to one of the guest rooms.

"M-mister Sebastian...she's bleeding..." he whispered, his eyes wide.

"It would appear so, hand her to me Finnian." The ravenette male ordered, the gardener did so, not wanting to anger the butler any,"Oh dear...it's her stomach...I'm surprised she hasn't bled out." He muttered, frowning as he began to bandage the wounds.

**Natsumi POV**

I awoke to someone wrapping bandaging around my waist, I groaned, then on reflex swatted outward with a fist pushing chakra to the appendage. I heard an "oof" then a _thud_ as whatever-whoever was handling me hit the floor. My eyes snapped open, the 'X' in my pupil spinning wildly as I curled forward, my legs moving under me as I went into a cat like offensive stance,"Who the hell are you!?" I snapped, my voice snarling as I looked at the fallen male on the ground with hostility.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis m'lady. May I ask who you are and why you arrived at my master's manor so abruptly?" He replied calmly, sitting up as he cracked his jaw back in place.

_Who are these people?...Just where am I?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Haven't been on in a while, there's only a certain time frame I can be on, so I'm doing this at school at the very end of finals week...after finishing all my finals :P anyway, enjoy!**

**_Sebastian POV_**

I looked at the girl in amusement,_ a feisty one...her soul isn't all too bad either. The amount of suffering festering within is quite deep, and I sense an unrivaled hatred within her...yet her soul is hardly tainted an inch, although it is far from innocent. _I mused quietly as the girl spoke up once more, her voice was that of a woman, although for someone of my age and stature she was nought but a child in a woman's body.

_**Natsumi POV**_

I scowled, and opened my mouth,"I think you should be telling me where your _master's _manor is exactly?" I asked in monotone. The black clad male smirked.

"My Young Master's manor resides in London, England m'lady." He answered. I peered at him closely, my eyes pulsing into a strong vibrant gold as I analyzed the man's chakra signature. I frowned, _his chakra...there is no way that this man is human even in the slightest...his chakra carries too much age and wisdom to even be considered as such..._ My eyes faded back to the blood red iris I used to conceal my **true** eyes, if anyone saw those...I would no longer be able to keep to myself as my...species would be hunted once more, starting with me.

**A/n: Annnnd BAM! not only does Natsumi already know Sebastian is not human, but she has a secret of her own that she is keeping from him AND the shinobi realm. Stay tuned for next chap whenever I can update this again. I can't copy paste anything from wattpad for my Akatsuki kittens story because well, this is the only site that isn't blocked on here as far as I can tell ANYWAY!**

**NATSUSTAR OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Okay so I'm no longer doing the bold authors notes! So from here on out I will have parenthesis in between the beginning and end of an authors note. Anyways, I don't own these animes but I wish I did.)

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi<strong>** POV**

I sighed as I began the return to the main base in Ame, none of us had wanted to do what had occurred, we had raised Natsumi for sixyears, but, as "Tobi" had likely pointed out to Pein, because there was no way the ginger haired rinnegan user would willingly place this mission for any of us, a threat was a threat. And the young Hirouto heiress had most definitely become such, no matter how some of us wished she was not. I slowed as I traversed the trees. None of us truly knew where the jutsu_ sent _the person it was used against, only that the place they were sent was some type of other dimension. Now shuffling quietly behind one of the large tree trunks and crouching, so as not to be seen, I used the jutsu to contact Pein with my ring.

"_Itachi_." The ginger haired 'leader' intoned in his deep, commanding tones, rinnegan meeting my magenkyo in silent question.

"I completed the mission, Natsumi Hirouto should no longer be a threat to Akatsuki." I stated, resisting the slight urge to grind my teeth together angrily. Peon nodded, his face blank, however in his eyes gleamed an equal fury to my own that "Tobi" had so easily been able to manipulate the situation to his advantage for later on in his own plans. I just hoped she understood and was okay, wherever she had ended up...

* * *

><p><strong>Natsumi POV<strong>

as I finally settled down, I watched mutely as the butler, Sebastian, moved close again, wrapping my stomach. My over shirt was gone, likely drenched in blood, if the injury on my stomach was any indication, my mesh shirt was still on, but had been lifted out of the way to treat the injured flesh of my torso. Once finished, Sebastian stood, and silently observed his work before sliding the mesh shirt back over the injured part of my body, seeming satisfied with his work.

"M'lady, are you hungry at all? Before my master visits your chambers he wished for you to have eaten your fill and be more comfortable." He asked, wine eyes peering into mine, as if the butler was peering at my soul and judging it's worth. I closed them, shutting him off as I regarded the inquiry. Then I nodded,

"Ah, just nothing sweet please." I murmured in request. The male smiled and bowed at the waist, palm over his heart.

"of course." He acquiesced , stepping out of the room to retrieve a meal for me. During this time, I pondered what had recently happened.

_first: Itachi had followed me into sound on what had obviously been a false mission to retrieve a forbidden scroll, and had packed my bag and things, which was likely how he had gained the vial of my blood..._

_Second:when he began doing the hand signs my vision had blurred and I had eventually blacked out. Meaning trying to mimic the hand signs in reverse would be horrid considering I had hardly seen more than just one before it had become much too hard to see in general._

_And lastly: I had ended up here and had in some way had my stomach injured in that period of time I had been unconscious. Here being a place called "London, England"._

_well...this should be interesting. _I mused to myself as Sebastian walked in, rolling a trolley in front of him with plates full of food and a tea pot and cups.

"I brought you scones with honey and filling along with a strawberry parfait and some tea." Sebastian said, indicating the plates and then pouring me a cup of tea and handing it to me. I took a small sip, and a slight smirk decorated my lips,

"Assum(it's Indian I think.)?" I guessed, knowing the answer.

Sebastian an gave a sly grin at the correct guess,"Yes, actually. You have a sharp sense of taste My lady." He replied.

-Timeskip-

i finished he'd the last bits of the parfait and scones, then set the utensils down diagonally as mother and then Itachi had taught in my younger years, Sebastian wheeled the trolley and empty plates and cup out, turning to look over his shoulder,"I will notify my master that his conditions have been met, please wait here and I shall return with my master shortly."

* * *

><p>(Alright all finished! Hope you guys enjoy!)<p>

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/n: Howdy! Lol sorry wrong fandom. ****_Anyways!_**

**sorry for the uber long wait!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own kuroshitsuji or Naruto! If I did there's probably gonna be a skele-****_ton _****more puns in both stories.)**

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUMI POV<strong>

I was still seated when Sebastian came in with his master. His master was young, a child of thirteen at the least. Navy hair traced his face, which was still soft and somewhat chubby looking, although the planes of his face had hardened a little. An eyepatch sat on one of his eyes, covering it from view as the other royal blue hue scrutinized me in annoyance. I looked back as he cleared his throat slightly.

"What is your name?" He said, voice monotone and flat. I blinked, he reminded me of myself at his age, but I didn't comment upon it.

"It is common courtesy to give your own name before asking for another's." I stated, inclining my head just slightly towards the boy. He growled to himself a little, then opened his mouth.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of Phantomhives and the Queen's guard dog." He states in answer, impressing me just slightly upon how well he keeps his composer. And the tiniest flicker of a smirk comes to my lips.

"Pleasure to meet you, Phantomhive-san. My name is Natsumi, Hirouto." I said, still with the faintest smirk upon my face, no arrogance was seen in my face, I was humble inch for inch, and polite for the same.

He coughed just slightly,"And to you as well, Lady Natsumi." He said gruffly. And I saw Sebastian chuckle softly, hand over his mouth.

I hid the amusement of his master myself, veiling it by standing slowly and bowing my head down in respect.

"I hope I've not been a nuisance in my unconscious state. How did I become injured though, If I may ask?" I inquired.

Sebastian chuckled,"You most certainly have not been a nuisance m'lady. I assure you of that. As for your injuries, our gardener found you hanging from a branch, impaled through your stomach, it was quite a sight. However did you get to be that way?"

"And how did you end up in my manors garden without anyone's notice?" Ciel asked after, I sighed.

"as for how I became impaled upon a stick, I suppose that is how I landed. As for the second question, it...will sound a bit preposterous to you."

"Try me." He muttered, raising a navy brow up. I sighed again,

"well..."

* * *

><p>(Well, that's it for now! See you next chapter when I get round to it! Remember to R&amp;R!)<p> 


End file.
